Storm and Mist, Red and Violet
by PurpleCielo1117
Summary: <html><head></head>A series of drabbles involving ViperXFon. Please R&R. Cover's not mine.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a series of ViperXFon drabbles! Viper's gender is up to you to decide. I put him/her so that you can decide if Viper is a girl or a boy. But there is some chapter where Viper is a girl/boy. I'll state which gender Viper is on every A/N. I'll keep on updating until I ran out of idea, but for now, I have quite a number of idea.**

**So, in th**is chapter, Viper's a female~ Enjoy!****

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! KHR! belongs to it's rightful owner, Akira Amano.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Gender~<strong>_

It remained a question to all of the Arcobalenos.

They are all curious yet they never did succeed in finding out.

They tried lots of method but it all failed. The scientific way, the friendly way, the threatening way, the sly way, the bribing way...Even the strongest five failed to find out. So they gave up on trying to know.

But it doesn't change the fact that they really wanted to know, after all, everyone have their own curiosity.

The question is simple, yet they never did discover the answer.

_Is Viper a female or a male?_

But unknown to all of them, even the said person itself, there is one who know what gender the illusionist is.

And that person was none other than the martial art expert, Fon.

It was actually easy to find out, if you are able to catch the tiny, small bits and details of the illusionist.

But too bad no one paid so much attention to Viper, except Fon.

He noticed how cute the way Viper smiled when she took a sip from her strawberry milk box.

He noticed how caring she was when she was interacting with Fantasma and how she treated it gently.

He noticed how she was flustered when the men started talking about woman even when there's only a slight tint of pink on her cheeks and she was trying so hard to hide it.

All of them were really cute. He would always look at her silently and smile.

He noticed and therefore he knew the answer.

But he will never tell anyone about it.

After all, he intents to enjoy the sight of such a cute illusionist only to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Please leave a review and let me know~~~<strong>

**~PurpleCielo1117**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello again! Thank you for the favs and follows!**

**And thank you soooo much to Crooked-prince, awesome and Animefreak1145 for the lovely reviews! I'm glad you all liked it!**

**Anyway, in this chapter, Viper's gender will be decided by you guys!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! KHR! belongs to it's rightful owner, Akira Amano.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>～Heat~<strong>_

Viper isn't a person fond of sunny days.

He's/She's not an outgoing person too. Maybe due to his/her outfit or maybe his/her weak physique. He's/She's an illusionist after all, illusionist are weak physically.

And here he/she was, sitting underneath a tree, trying to hide from the sun in the cool shade. But the heat is still annoying him/her.

He/She refused to take off his/her hood or any other article of his/her clothing. He/She just doesn't feel right without them.

The other Arcobalenos had been dragged out as well. Luce's command, can't be defied.

Reborn was leaning against a tree, fedora shadowing his face, but you can spot his irritation just by looking at his frown.

Luce, Lal and Collonello were chatting peacefully while Skull was forced to go get some drinks for them, wailing loudly as he ran off. And who knows where Verde is.

He/She frowned once again due to the heat.

He/She really hated the heat. Not to mention he/she was in his usual attire. Black robe, hood and so.

He/She couldn't stand it anymore and cast some illusions. Clouds formed above his/her head. And then it snowed. Snow slowly fell around him/her.

His/her surrounding was cool at last. Fantasma curled up on his/her head, napping peacefully.

As he/she sighed in relieve that the heat was finally gone, he glanced around out of boredom.

There, beside the river was Fon, practicing his martial arts. He was a very diligent man, Viper had never seen him missing out any of his daily training.

Viper noticed how the Chinese man looked like after training.

The clothing sticked to his body like a second skin, the illusionist could see the perfect body line. It was really muscular.

While the illusionist was staring intently, the Chinese man took off his red robe that was drenched in sweat.

Those sweat on his perfectly tanned abs, glistening in the sun. A tint of pink was present on his face.

His pet monkey, Lichi jumped up to this head.

His raven hair that look so soft and smooth was sticking to his face. The illusionist felt the urge to touch it.

Fon smiled at his pet monkey as he petted it gently.

Viper felt heat rushed up towards his/her cheeks.

Fon who noticed the illusionist that was looking at him, smiled back at him/her innocently and gently as he gave him/her a little wave. He flashed his signature peaceful and attractive smile.

Snowflakes that came in contact with Viper's cheeks melted immediately. The illusionist turned away and pulled his/her hood lower.

Maybe, just maybe...A sunny day isn't all that bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Word count : 470<strong>

**Thanks for reading! How was it? Please leave a review and let me know~**

**~PurpleCielo1117**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello again! Thank you for the favs, follows for the last chapter. Thank you sooooo much to AnimeFreakz1145 and Little Devil666 for the reviews. ^^**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! KHR! belongs to its rightful owner, Akira Amano.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>~Sleeping~<em>

"I'm coming in, Viper!" The Chinese man yelled in hope that the person inside have heard it as he opened the door. He didn't intend to barge in without his/her consent, but he had been knocking and yelling outside the illusionist's room but there was no response at all.

He had no choice but to go in directly. Luce had ordered him to go get the book that Viper had borrowed from her and he was said not to return before getting it. The door wasn't locked too.

He opened the door. The room was dark. He sighed and wondered how he/she was able to live in such environment. Even the window was sealed up.

He almost tripped along the way due to being too dark and the room was messy as well. He spotted the book on the table and walked closer.

When he got the book, he caught sight of the illusionist sleeping soundly on his/her bed. And Fantasma was beside him/her as well.

The illusionist was sleeping without his/her hood on. It was a rare sight, considering Viper had never taken off his/her hood before in front of anyone.

Fon bent down to take a better and clearer look at his/her face.

Pale skin and rosy lips. His/her violet locks was slightly disheveled. And Fon was able to see his/her expression for the first time. He had never seen such peaceful expression before and he doubt anyone have. The illusionist was always hiding his/her expression behind the hood.

He smiled gently before standing up again. He left the room as quietly as possible as to not wake the illusionist up.

When he returned, Luce asked curiously what happened due to the smile that was brighter than usual plastered on his face.

All he replied was just a chuckle and nothing more.

It remained a secret to himself that he had seen the illusionist without his/her hood on.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it~ Please leave a review~<strong>

**~PurpleCielo1117**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you for the favs, follows and reviews for the last chapter! I'm really happy that you all liked it! A thank you to guest, StormyClouds1029, rainingpeanuts and Animefreak1145 for reviewing! And I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
><strong>

**To rainingpeanuts :Well then, I guess I will just set Viper as a girl from now on ^^ Sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! KHR! belongs to its rightful owner, Akira Amano.**

* * *

><p><em>~Strawberry Milk~<em>

"What do you mean there's none?" Viper asked the maid.

"I-I'm really sorry, Signora. Viper, t-the strawberry milk was ruined due to the rain the ship was experiencing." The maid explaining nervously.

"Muu..." The illusionist frowned. "When will it arrive?"

"A-Around 3 weeks...S-Since the ship had to go to Sweden to restock..."

"...You can leave now."

"Y-Yes." The maid left quickly.

The illusionist's frown deepened. She had to have strawberry milk everyday. It just doesn't feel right to start a day without it.

She turned around and headed towards Luce's room. Luce drinks strawberry milk occasionally so she thought she might have some.

"Luce," Viper started.

"Yes, Viper?" Luce looked up from the book she was reading.

"Do you happen to have any strawberry milk?"

"Well...No." Luce replied. "Is there anything wrong?"

"It's nothing. Sorry to bother you."

Viper left and decided not to ask any of the other Arcobalenos. Since none of them drinks strawberry milk.

"Where would you like to go, Signora. Viper?" The driver asked.

"The town."

There's only a few shops that sell the kind of strawberry milk Viper wants but they are all far away from each illusionist ran all over the town, going in every single shop that sells strawberry milk.

But not even one shop have the kind of strawberry milk she wanted. She only drinks strawberry milk of a particular brand.

She got the same answer from all the shopkeeper which was 'It was all bought by a man'

It was almost evening so she had no choice to go home.

She was really frustrated as she wasted so much time just to find strawberry milk. She could have used the time to earn some money! She was also tired from so much walking today so she went straight back to her room.

Viper plopped right onto her bed.

She was really exhausted as she didn't have a strong physique. Fantasma crawled near his master and tugged on her sleeves with his tail to grab her attention.

"What is it, Fantasma?" Viper looked down at her pet.

It pointed to the table with his tail.

Viper glanced over tiredly.

What she saw made her sit up immediately. She got off the bed and walked with quick steps towards the table.

On the table was strawberry milks.

A whole bunch of them.

Around 3 weeks worth of strawberry milk.

She stood there, shocked until Fantasma jumped from her shoulder to the table and pointed to the yellow note on the table. She read the neat handwriting on the note.

_'I heard the strawberry milk ran out of stock. _

_So I bought them from the town._

_I'm not sure how much you drink a day so I bought all I could find._

_ Don't worry, it's free. _

_Enjoy!_

_-Fon'_

The illusionist sighed. She ran all over the town searching for strawberry milk but it was all bought by Fon?

She took another look at the strawberry milks.

_Well, at least it's all free._

* * *

><p><strong>How was it~ Please leave a review~<strong>

**~PurpleCielo1117**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you for the favs, follows and reviews for the last chapter! I'm really happy that you all liked it! A thank you to Animefreak1145, Lylia00, Platina1499 and guest for reviewing the last chapter!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! KHR! belongs to its rightful owner, Akira Amano.**

* * *

><p><em>~Trauma~<em>

Fon ran around the woods, trying to find her. She was all he could think of now.

He was panting like there was no tomorrow but he refused to stop for a rest. He was in a rush and he knew he had to hurry. His red robe was drenched in sweat and was sticking to his back like a second skin.

"N-NOOOOO! AAAAHHHHH!" Deafening screams are heard. Tears streamed down uncontrollably.

Fon ran quickly towards the direction. He discovered Viper, who was on the ground. His eyes widened when he saw her.

"Viper!"

Without wasting another second, he knelt down and tried to hug her. But when he come in contact with her, she flinched and scrambled away.

Illusions started appearing around them. The space are distorted and the ground was shaking.

Fon could see she was shaking. "Viper, it's only me!"

Viper looked up at him shakily.

Fon saw the fear in her eyes. It pains him to see her in such state.

He pulled her into a tight hug. The illusionist flinched at the contact. She started screaming again.

"Shh, Viper, it's fine, I'm here. I'm here." Fon whispered into the ears of the illusionist with a gentle and calm voice. He kept on repeating the same word while hugging her tightly. Fon started smoothing circles behind her back to try to further calming her down.

It calmed the illusionist down slightly. But tears still formed at her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks. She clutched on the martial artist's red robe tightly. She buried her face against her shoulder.

Even though she was one of the I Prescelti Sette; the illusionist that manipulated other's mind; the person who seem cold on the outside, she, too, has a trauma.

She doesn't have a strong mind like how others think.

It was nothing but a facade.

She wasn't perfect like others thought she was.

She was weak and fragile.

She was just a girl who needed love and protection.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it~ I know it's not the usual fluff but the idea came to me...I'll try to make the next one fluffier!<strong>

**Anyway thanks for reading and please leave a review~ **

**~PurpleCielo1117**


	6. Chapter 6

******A/N Thank you for the favs, follows and reviews for the last chapter! ******

****Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! KHR! belongs to its rightful owner, Akira Amano.****

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Warmth~<em>**

"Go away Fon." The illusionist said, irritated.

"Nope." The Chinese man said calmly.

"I said leave!" Viper yelled out of frustration.

"No." The answer was the same.

"Just leave me alone!" Tears was on the verge of falling.

"I will not do so." The red robed man insisted.

"W-Why?" A tear escaped the illusionist's eyes.

"Because you're in so much pain now." Fon looked at her with worried eyes.

"It doesn't concern you!" The illusionist growled.

"It does." Fon retorted.

"Just leave m-" The illusionist have had enough of all this and raise her hand to cast an illusion.

But before she was able to do so, the illusionist was pulled into a hug.

"..."

It was all it took for the illusionist to break down. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

Sounds of sobbing filled the whole room.

The illusionist buried her head against his chest, crying her heart out.

"There, there." The red robed man whispered into her ear. "I'm here." He started rubbing circles on her back.

Tears started staining the Chinese man's clothing. But he doesn't mind. He was happy that the illusionist had finally opened up to him.

The illusionist was always strong.

Cruel, money loving, strong.

Monster, assassin, murderer, heartless scum, the world's strongest illusionist. They were all names given by others to her.

But it was all nothing but an act. A mask.

She tried to hide behind the mask, trying to be strong, so that she could be safe. Safe from everything that could hurt her.

But the truth was, she was weak. She was fragile.

And so, she hid behind a mask. No one had noticed nor did anyone tried to do anything.

But Fon saw through it. He wanted to be the one to give her solace and comfort.

And he did.

Viper on the other hand had never felt love.

No, not the romantic kind of love.

It was family love or friendship love. She had never felt it, not even once. And in this cruel world named Mafia, she had to kill off her emotions to live.

She no longer needed emotion. It was useless and worthless. She thought she didn't needed it.

But is that really the truth?

Deep down in her heart, the thing he longed for the most wasn't money, fame, or anything else.

It was love. Someone's warmth.

Warmth that she had been longing for ever since she was abandoned.

And now she felt it.

The warmth that was reserved only for her and no one else.

She finally felt warm in his embrace.

Tears cascaded once more. But this time, it wasn't out of sadness.

It was out of happiness.

She had found her own source of warmth.

Only hers.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it~ I know it's quite identical to the last one...but I hope you liked it. <strong>

**Anyway thanks for reading and please leave a review~ **

**~PurpleCielo1117**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you for the favs, follows and reviews for the last chapter! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! KHR! belongs to its rightful owner, Akira Amano.**

**Reply to AnimeFreakz1145 : Thank you for suggesting! I'll use your idea in the future chapters!**

**A/N : They are all students aged around 16 in this chapter and Viper still has her hood on. Viper is lying on the table while Fon is in front of her.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Interruptions~<strong>_

Viper and Fon were in the classroom, waiting for Skull who was in the office. They did nothing and said nothing, just sitting and lying there, waiting for time to pass.

"Ne, Viper," Fon said, finally breaking the silence between them.

"Hmm?" Viper hummed as she took a sip of her drink.

"Do you like me?" Fon said out of the blue.

"What?!" Viper almost choke on her strawberry milk. "What kind of stupid question are you asking?!" She blushed as pink as her drink.

"Can't I know the answer?" Fon said as he smiled. "I mean, we've been friends for such a long time. I'm just wondering."

"No!" Viper straightened her body and sat up.

"Please?" Fon pleaded.

"No! Leave me alone!" Viper stood up and tried to leave.

"I'll buy you a strawberry milk?" Fon offered.

"...Still no." Viper was slightly tempted but shook her head and declined the offer.

"Then how will you let me know?" He sighed.

"You'll need to pay me then." Viper blurted out without thinking.

"How much?" Fon looked up at her with a glint of hope in his eyes.

"100,000,000." Viper answered without thinking.

"Okay," Fon rummaged his bag. "Here." He took out a check, signed it and gave it to her.

"W-What?!" She almost choke on her strawberry milk, again. "Why do you have so much money on you!?"

"There's nothing you need to worry about." Fon smiles at Viper. "Now, may I know the answer?"

"Muu..." Viper frowned.

"Yeah?"

"Fine." Viper sighed. "I'll tell you. I-"

**_*BANG*_**

"Fon~~ I'm done~~ Let's go home now~~" Skull barged into the classroom and said in a cheerful tone.

"Well then since there was interruptions, you won't be knowing the answer." Viper stood up from her seat and left with a tint of pink dusting her cheeks.

"..."

Silence dawned upon them. And Skull could feel the temperature drop.

"Skull," Fon stood up and smiled at him.

"Y-Y-Yes?" He shuddered at the aura Fon was radiating.

"Do you have any free time now? Would you be able to accompany me on training? I need to someone to spar with." Fon's smile grew wider.

"C-C-C-Can I r-r-refuse?" Skull said as he took a few steps backward, trying to escape.

"What do you think?" Fon took a few steps closer to Skull.

"U-Um...N-No?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it and thanks for reading. I personally think Fon's OOC though...And I don't really like this chapter myself. Sorry if you got disappointed!<br>**

**But still, please do leave a review.**

**~PurpleCielo1117**


End file.
